story_of_the_honoredfandomcom-20200216-history
Quanta
Description Quanta is the observable universe within Story of the Honored, which consists of approximately 74.4 trillion planets, around 23.1 trillion stars, and a radically lower number of 14,000 planets which have life or are habitable enough to sustain it. Quanta has an estimated radius of over 95,000 light years, which is measly but (due to high counts of astronomical objects) also evidently denser when compared to the majority of the universes in the theorized Multiverse. Of the 14,000 habitable planets residing in Quanta, only a calculated 7,000 (half) are proven to carry life, while only an incredibly minuscule 23 planets include sentient and/or sapient organisms capable of consciousness. One of which planets being Star's Pride, as named by it's residents. A few other life-carrying and noticeable planets within Quanta are Antitorpilikó, nicknamed "Destroyer" (which is also the English translation of the name) and a currently unnamed planet which has shown to carry excessive numbers of sentient lifeforms. The exact population of these creatures continues to fluctuate as small bursts of energy are detected across the planet. Based on this evidence, it is not inconceivable that their species may be in a state of war and are struggling with overpopulation in the process. This information should be disregarded as background lore as only one planet (Star's Pride) and it's super-continent Orion will be accessible by the player until this is changed by future updates. The Cracking of Hollow (Creation) Quanta was created in the event of a phenomenon referred to by several populations as the Cracking of Hollow, where Genie (the god of life, love, liberty, and the forces of good) defeated Unifae (the goddess of death, hatred, misery, and the Dark Fairy Dimension) Upon the unforeseen death of Unifae, who was an "unstoppable" force of evil, Genie used the remains of his power to multiply the matter in his body by uncountable amounts in order to see life live on (instead of remain in silence due to the effects of Unifae's Fairy Plague) resulting in his physical/bodily demise. Star's Pride While it is unbeknownst to the residents of the planet, Star's Pride was willingly created by Genie to serve as the center of Quanta as well as the headquarters for all that is good in the universe. That being said, Genie granted a large portion of his power to the core of Star's Pride. Instead of consisting of mainly minerals, the inner core of Star's Pride is literally 100% solid Celestial Energy, while the outer core is a liquid shell of Genarite and a dozen unrecognizable minerals. Upon the creation of Star's Pride as well as the rest of Quanta, Unifae was resurrected in the process, although she is no longer the "unstoppable" force of evil she once manifested as. Her whereabouts are strictly unknown, but it is thought that she might be taking the shape of an entire planet, manipulating it's inhabitants to unwillingly create more of Unifae's Dark Fairies through rituals. Quanta is by far the most unique universe among the Multiverse and it should be considered a great achievement that it even exists, despite the difficulties it will show.